SpongeBob Meets the Doctor
by lydiak10
Summary: SpongeBob finds the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and sets off for London to return it. Joining him on his journey are a fifteen- year- old wizard with a sad past and a hobbit who carries an important burden.
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob Meets The Doctor

_A Fanfiction by Lydia Lumpkin_

Starring:

SpongeBob Squarepants

Harry Potter

Doctor Who

Frodo Baggins

Special Guest Stars: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson from SHERLOCK

Chapter 1

"One Krabby Patty comin' up!" called a cheerful sponge through the kitchen window of an undersea restaurant called the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob hummed a happy tune while he flipped a patty onto a bun, put on the lettuce, cheese, and condiments, and put the perfectly prepared patty on the windowsill.

"Order up!" he sang.

Squidward, the cashier and an unhappy octopus, rolled his eyes, gave the food to the customer, and changed the "open" sign on the front door to "closed".

"Okay, Mr. Krabs, that's the last customer," called Squidward. "I'm gonna go home so I can ask myself why I'm still working here." And he walked out the door with a sour expression on his face.

Just as SpongeBob walked out of the kitchen- Bonk!- something hit him hard on the head. He looked down at it. It looked like a pen that was taller than he was, except the tip was glowing bright blue.

"Maybe I should go see Sandy," SpongeBob thought. "She'll know what it is."

_Later..._

"Hmmm..." said Sandy, observing the strange object. Sandy Cheeks was a smart squirrel from Texas who lived in an air- filled treedome under the sea. If she wasn't in her treedome, she wore a spacesuit with an air- filled helmet.

"Oh! I know who this belongs to," she said. "This is a sonic screwdriver! I've always wanted one of these!"

"What's a sonic screwdriver?" asked SpongeBob.

"It's a device that can open any object, except wood," said Sandy. "It belongs to the Doctor."

"Which Doctor?"

"The tenth."

"We have ten doctors in Bikini Bottom?"

Sandy looked shocked. "Y'all never heard of 'Doctor Who'?!"

SpongeBob shook his head.

"Y'all got so much to learn."

_One episode later..._

SpongeBob sat hypnotized at the screen until the episode ended.

"So, what did y'all think?" asked Sandy.

"I LOVED IT!" yelled SpongeBob. "I gotta bring this back to the Doctor! Where does he live?"

"He's in London, England," said Sandy. "Y'all gotta look for the blue Police Box."

"Great!" said SpongeBob. Then he paused. "How do I get there?"

"You can use my submarine," said Sandy.

Soon enough, they were riding in Sandy's submarine up to the surface near England.

"Good luck, SpongeBob!" said Sandy as she hugged SpongeBob goodbye. "Be careful!"

SpongeBob put on his water helmet, took the sonic screwdriver, got out of the submarine, rose up to the surface, and started his journey.

But after ten minutes of walking on land, there was a loud- Bang!- and SpongeBob saw a purple black hole in the sky. And then it faded.

"Gee, that was odd," said SpongeBob.

Then he heard a noise. It was coming from a nearby forest. SpongeBob hurried into the forest and hid behind a bush.

A skinny boy that looked like he was in his teens was starting to regain consciousness. The boy had messy, black hair, round glasses, and bright green eyes. SpongeBob had no idea who this boy was, but on the boy's forehead, SpongeBob saw a thin, lightning- shaped scar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry Potter!" SpongeBob cried.

The boy looked around to see who was talking. He was shocked to see a sponge with a water helmet and a sonic screwdriver walking up towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a British accent.

"I'm SpongeBob SquarePants," SpongeBob replied. "And I know who you are, Harry Potter."

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked. "I should be in Hogwarts."

"Well, did anything _weird_ happen while you were at Hogwarts?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah, there was this purple black hole on the ceiling, and then was a flash of light, and now here I am."

"And...what year were you in when this happened?" asked SpongeBob, growing more and more curious.

"1995."

SpongeBob gasped. "But it's 2005 here!"

"So you're saying that black hole might have brought me to the future?" said Harry incredulously.

"Maybe the Doctor can send you back!" said SpongeBob.

"What doctor?"

"The Doctor is a Time Lord," SpongeBob explained. "If we get his screwdriver back, maybe he could bring you back to your own time."

"Where do we find him?" asked Harry.

"He's in London, in a blue Police Box. Let's go!"

Together, SpongeBob and Harry continued their way through the forest. Suddenly, they heard a rustle of the bushes nearby.

"What was that?" asked SpongeBob, shaking with fear.

Harry picked up a rock. "Who's there?"

No one answered.

Harry threw the rock and it flew over the bushes and hit something.

"Ouch!" yelled a voice.

Harry and SpongeBob walked over to the bushes and their eyes popped out at what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A young man who looked like he was in his thirties was rubbing his head as he stood up. He stared back at SpongeBob and Harry. He was dresses in the most extraordinary way. He wore a white cotton shirt, a brown jacket, brown britches with suspenders, and a cloak held together by a broach shaped like a leaf. But his appearance was even more out of the ordinary. He had pointed ears, dark, curly hair, deep blue eyes, and the most surprising sight of all, brown hair growing on his feet.

The young man looked around, scared and confused. "Who are you? Where's Sam? Where am I?" This person had a British accent too.

"Calm down," said Harry. "You're in England...in another world."

"What?!"

"Okay, one question: did you see a purple black hole in the sky and a flash of light before you came here?" asked SpongeBob.

"Yes," said the young man, shocked to see a sponge _talking_.

"We're going to see a Time Lord to bring me back to my own time," said Harry. "Maybe he can bring you back to your time. By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Frodo Baggins," said the young man, who was now tugging on his cloak, trying to free it from the bushes. "I am a hobbit from the Shire."

"Ooh," said SpongeBob, grinning. "I've never met a hobbit! Is that why you have hairy feet?"

"Yes," said Frodo, slightly offended. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, my name is SpongeBob SquarePants."

"And I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Pleased to meet you," said Frodo politely, though still scared. "So, the Time Lord, where exactly do we find him?"

"He's in the city," said Harry. "We just have to look for a blue Police Box."

"What's that?" asked Frodo, looking at the sonic screwdriver SpongeBob was holding.

"Oh, this is a sonic screwdriver. It can open any object," said SpongeBob. "We're also returning this to the Doctor."

"All right, I'll come with you," said Frodo. "How do we get to the city?"

"Follow us," said SpongeBob as he and Harry started down the path.

After ten minutes, they came to a great flowing river. There was a little boat that they got into and rowed it down the river until SpongeBob spotted land.

"Look, there's London!" he cried. "We just need to cross these rapids in front of us."

Harry stared. Frodo gulped. There were major rapids right in front of them. SpongeBob put the sonic screwdriver in his mouth so it wouldn't fall into the water.

They tried their best to steer their way through the rapids, but eventually the boat was turned over. Harry grabbed SpongeBob and swam to shore.

"That was close," panted SpongeBob, taking the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth and setting it on the grass, unharmed. He looked around "Hey, where's Frodo?"

"Help! Help!" yelled a voice. Harry and SpongeBob looked fearfully at the river. Frodo was struggling to swim through the rapids, trying to keep his head above the water; hobbits couldn't really swim.

"Grab my legs!" SpongeBob instructed Harry. Harry took SpongeBob's legs, then to his surprise, SpongeBob stretched his body far out over the river and grabbed Frodo by the arm.

As soon as SpongeBob and Harry pulled Frodo to shore, Frodo frantically checked his pocket, pulled out a gold, shiny ring, and sighed in relief.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," said Frodo, quickly putting the ring back into his pocket. "It's getting dark. We should sleep here and carry on tomorrow. Right, SpongeBob? SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob was already sound asleep, cuddling the sonic screwdriver like a teddy bear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the middle of the night, SpongeBob woke from a nightmare. He looked up and saw Frodo on a tree branch, looking at the starry night sky. SpongeBob climbed the tree and sat Frodo's side.

"The sky is beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"It is," Frodo agreed.

"What was that ring for?" asked SpongeBob.

"Nothing," said Frodo, both nervous and annoyed.

"Come on!" SpongeBob pleaded. "Show me! Show me! Pleeeeaaase?!"

"All right!" said Frodo, finally giving up. He took a deep breath and showed SpongeBob the ring.

"This isn't an ordinary ring, SpongeBob," he said. "Many years ago, the Dark Lord, Sauron created this ring and it gave him great power. But during a battle, he lost the Ring and it was passed to a man named Isildur, but he too lost it. Two and a half thousand years later, it came to the creature Gollum and it possessed and poisoned his mind. You should know, SpongeBob, that the Ring has a mind of its own. One day, five hundred years later, it abandoned Gollum and was passed to my Uncle Bilbo and he had it for sixty-five years until he left the shire and gave it to me, and now I'm supposed to take this to Mordor, and to destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom."

SpongeBob had a thousand questions flowing in his head, but the one he wanted to find out first was, "You live with your uncle?"

"Yes."

"What about your mom and dad?"

Frodo hung his head and took a deep breath.

"They're dead."

"What?"

"They drowned in a boating accident at the Brandywine River. I was twelve."

"I'm sorry," said SpongeBob sympathetically, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes, it was rather sad," said Frodo. "Anyway, I spent nine years living at Brandy Hall with my cousins until the day came when Bilbo adopted me."

"I live with my uncle, too," said Harry, who had climbed the tree and sat on the branch while Frodo and SpongeBob were talking.

"My parents are dead too," he said. "But unlike yours, they were murdered by a dark wizard named Voldemort. But he couldn't kill me because my mum's love was protecting me. I only got away with this scar."

Harry paused. He can remember a flash of green light, a rushing sound, his mother screaming, a high, cold laugh...Harry looked at Frodo's face. A single tear escaped his eye.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just very sad," said Frodo quietly. "To lose your family after a dark wizard murdered them and then was gone."

"Actually, last year, he returned," said Harry. Frodo's face went white. SpongeBob, who had curled up, sobbing to Harry's story, sat bolt right up and gasped.

"He's b-back?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "That's why I have to get back to my own time. To stop him from doing any more damage to the wizarding world."

"And I have to get back to _my _own time so I can complete my task with Sam's help," said Frodo.

"Who's Sam?" asked SpongeBob, remembering that Frodo had mentioned that name when he met him.

"My friend and my gardener," Frodo replied. "He made a promise that he wouldn't let me go on my own on this task. He's very loyal to make that promise."

"SpongeBob," said Harry. "what's the reason why you have to go back to your place?"

"Well," said SpongeBob. "I've got a snail to feed and I gotta get my boating license, and do some jellyfishing...and I gotta get back to making Krabby Patties!"

"What on earth are Krabby Patties?" asked Frodo, not having the foggiest clue what SpongeBob was talking about.

SpongeBob's jaw dropped. "Why, it's the most delicious sandwich under the sea!"

He took out a small box from his pocket and unfolded it into his own grill at the Krusty Krab. He took out his spatula, fixed two Krabby Patties, and handed them to Harry and Frodo.

"Go on, guys," he said. "Send your taste buds on a journey."

The two others took the sandwiches between their fingertips; they were only about an inch tall, and ate them. Those Krabby Patties were the best things they ever tasted.

Harry shared his story from his first time at Hogwarts to Voldemort's return. Frodo told _his _story from Bilbo's birthday party to arriving at Emyn Muil. And after that, all three of them drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, after SpongeBob cooked up some more Krabby Patties, the sponge, the wizard, and the hobbit were on their way to the city.

The city was big and crowded with many houses, wet streets, and double-decker buses (they jumped out of the way of one in the street). Frodo was really terrified of the crowds of people and the whizzing buses on the busy streets.

"I know this is all new to you," SpongeBob said to Frodo. "But the one thing you should _always_ do is stay calm and don't freak out."

They walked over to a crime scene where a lot of people stood. Two of these people inside of the area marked by the crime tape was a tall man with black hair, black overcoat, and a dark blue scarf. Next to him was a shorter man with a striped shirt. SpongeBob had done some research before, so he knew who these people were.

"Oh, my gosh!" he cried. "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson! _AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO OOOOGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPH_!" And he ran off.

"Harry," said Frodo. "do you think this Doctor would help us? Because, what if he turns out to be a dark lord like Lord what's- his- name?"

"Well, we'll never know unless we meet him," said Harry. "But Frodo, you should know not all wizards and lords are bad. There are still some good ones in this world."

Frodo smiled, picturing Gandalf the Grey in his mind. But his thoughts were interrupted when Sherlock Holmes and John Watson walked up to them.

"I believe this belongs to you," said Sherlock, holding up a grinning SpongeBob by the arm and handing him to Harry.

John looked over at Frodo. "Where'd you get that costume?" he asked.

"It's not a costume," said Frodo. "I always dress like this."

John just stared at him until he finally said, "Okay, then." Then he and Sherlock said goodbye and walked back to the crime scene.

"The way these people dress nowadays," Harry heard Sherlock saying.

SpongeBob was still grinning. "I'll never wash this arm again!"

"SpongeBob, focus!" said Harry.

"There has to be a blue Police Box somewhere," said Frodo.

"There's a translucent one over there," said SpongeBob, pointing.

Only a few feet away was a blue Police Box slowly becoming visible. Excitement coursing through them, the three travelers ran up to it and Harry knocked on the door.

"Sorry, occupied," called a voice, obviously British. "Try a different box."

"Am I the only one who doesn't speak in an British accent around here?" asked SpongeBob.

"Please," called Frodo. "Maybe you can help us."

"With what?" asked another voice, but this one was a girl's voice.

"We're looking for the Doctor," called SpongeBob.

There was a pause.

Then slowly, the door to the Police Box opened. A young woman with blond hair, hazel eyes, and a blue jacket stepped out, followed by a man with brown hair, brown eyes, a long, brown overcoat and a pair of Converse shoes.

"Hello," he said. "I'm the Doctor. And this is Rose Tyler."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You must be SpongeBob SquarePants," said the Doctor.

SpongeBob gasped. "The Doctor knows my name!" he said excitedly.

"And you're Harry Potter!" exclaimed Rose. "You know, they've made some books about you."

"Don't tell him about book 7," whispered the Doctor to Rose. "He hasn't gotten that far into the story yet."

"What?" said Harry.

"Nothing," said the Doctor quickly. "So we have Harry, SpongeBob, and..." He had no idea who the third stranger was.

"Frodo Baggins."

"Oh."

"I think you've lost this in the ocean," said SpongeBob, handing the Doctor the sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, my sonic screwdriver!" said the Doctor. "Thank you. I've been looking all over for this."

"What do you need help with?" asked Rose.

"And why aren't you in your own stories?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, Frodo and I were in our own time period, until a purple, black hole appeared and then there was a flash of light, and now we're in 2005."

"Must be another alien," said the Doctor. "We'll find it after we send you home."

"How _do _we get them home?" asked Rose.

"I usually don't let other people see this, but it might be the only way. In here!"

The Doctor opened the door of the Police Box and all three visitors stepped inside. All three jaws came open.

It definitely looked like something from outer space. There were many circular lights on the ceiling, small sets of stairs, and in the middle was a tall, glowing green control panel with many switches and button on it.

"This, my friends," said the Doctor. "is the TARDIS."

"The what?" asked Harry and Frodo.

"It stands for "Time And Relative Dimension In Space"," Rose explained. "It's like a time machine."

"Brilliant!" Harry muttered.

"So, let's get busy," said the Doctor.

_Five minutes later..._

After Frodo had told the Doctor where he last was before the purple black hole, the Doctor was already pushing some buttons and pulling down some switches. The TARDIS made a tremendous noise and started shaking furiously.

"Does the TARDIS always do this?" asked Harry, clinging onto a railing to stop himself from falling.

"Well, we're going to a different time period, but in a fictional place, so yeah," said the Doctor.

_10 seconds later..._

Finally, the TARDIS stopped shaking and the Doctor opened the door.

"Was this where you were before the black hole?" he asked Frodo.

Frodo looked outside. There were many rocky caverns and a dark, gray sky. This was Emyn Muil.

"Yes."

"It's not the most colorful place," said the Doctor. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm taking this ring to Mordor, the land of shadows," said Frodo. "Now, I may as well say my goodbyes." He said goodbye to Rose and wished good luck to Harry. To SpongeBob, he said, "Thank you, SpongeBob. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have returned."

"Aw, you're welcome," said SpongeBob, blushing.

"Goodbye, Doctor," said Frodo, shaking the Doctor's hand. And he stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor waved goodbye, closed the door, and the TARDIS vanished, making a noise like an engine.

Frodo stood there until it had vanished completely. Just then, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around and saw another hobbit with light hair behind him.

"Sam!" he cried with joy and relief as he ran to hug his companion in greeting. "Sam, you will not believe what an adventure I've had!"

"What are you talking about, Mr Frodo?" asked Sam, confused.

"Don't you remember me disappearing?" asked Frodo.

"No, I don't remember you disappearing at all," said Sam. "Are you sure you're alright, Mr. Frodo?"

"Frodo hesitated. Was meeting the Doctor real or a hallucination?

"I'm not sure, Sam," he said quietly. "I'm not sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Meanwhile..._

The TARDIS had stopped and the Doctor opened the door. This time, they were in a green field, under an oak tree. Nearby was a great castle with many towers.

"We're at Hogwarts!" said Rose ecstatically.

"Harry," said the Doctor. "...just be careful, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Nice meeting you," he said to the Doctor and Rose. Then he turned to SpongeBob and said, "Thanks for everything, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob beamed. "Good luck organizing your army!" he called as Harry stepped out of the TARDIS.

"My what?"

"Nothing," said SpongeBob, realizing that Harry might not have gotten that far into the story.

Harry waved goodbye as the TARDIS vanished. He looked down at his hand. It was a good thing they didn't see the "_I must not tell lies" _marking he got when he had detention with Professor Umbridge. Deep in thought, he returned to the castle, where he caught up with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

_Meanwhile..._

After the TARDIS stopped for a third time, they arrived back in 2005, on a island in the middle of the ocean.

"Well, SpongeBob," said the Doctor. "I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for returning my screwdriver."

The Doctor held out his hand for SpongeBob to shake, but SpongeBob hugged him goodbye instead. Then he hugged Rose goodbye, said he'll write lots of letters to them, watched the TARDIS vanish off the island, and started off for home to tell everyone about his wonderful adventure of meeting Harry Potter, Frodo Baggins, Sherlock, and best of all, the Doctor.

_The End_


End file.
